In a semiconductor device such as a power module used in an inverter and the like, an IGBT (Insulated Gate Bipolar Transistor) and a freewheeling diode are connected in anti-parallel and provided on a ceramic substrate having a surface in which an interconnect pattern is provided. The electrodes on the surfaces of the semiconductor chips such as the IGBT, the diode, etc., are drawn out to the interconnect pattern on the ceramic substrate by bonding wires, metal pieces having rectangular configurations, and the like (hereinbelow called draw-out leads) and are subsequently drawn out of the package from the interconnect pattern by external draw-out terminals. The electrodes of the semiconductor chip surfaces are electrically connected to the draw-out leads by solder. In recent years, characteristics of semiconductor chips are being improved and the semiconductor chips are being downsized. In particular, the downsizing of freewheeling diodes is progressing as the freewheeling diodes are formed of SiC (silicon carbide) instead of Si (silicon). As the semiconductor chips are downsized, the current density increases and the amount of generated heat from the semiconductor chip increases. Due to the increase of the amount of heat generated, the swing of the temperature cycles due to the on/off switching of the semiconductor chip increases. Such temperature cycles cause cycles of stress occurring due to the coefficient of thermal expansion difference between the semiconductor chip and the draw-out leads; and metal fatigue occurs in the solder. As a result, operation errors occur in the semiconductor chip. It is desirable for a semiconductor device to have high reliability with respect to temperature cycles even when operating at a high current density.